biggest rule i ever broke
by kookiemochi
Summary: "Mum pernah berkata aku harus menjadi Ketua Murid yang baik dan taat pada peraturan. Tapi untuk sekali ini ... saja, bisakah aku melanggarnya?" / "Jika memang tidak, maka ... jatuh cinta padanya adalah pelanggaran aturan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan." [james/oc] [james/victoria] [full angst] [dedicated to Arisu Nine]


**biggest rule i ever broke**

Harry Potter (c) JK Rowling

OC and the plot (c) thdrprassaaa

ficlet. canon. AR. OOC. headboy!James. typo(s). forbidden love. family rivalry. next generation. full of angst.

james sirius potter/victoria esmeralda nott.

james potter junior/OC.

* * *

Wajah kusut James adalah hal yang pertama dilihat Al saat membuka mata di pagi hari. Al yakin seratus persen, bukan tugas yang membuat kakak sulungnya menampilkan wajah kusut tak terurus seperti ini. James sudah sangat terbiasa mendapat tugas, mengingat jabatannya sebagai Ketua Murid. Lalu—apa?

"Mum...," Al berteriak memanggil Ginny. Hanya di depan Ginny, James bisa menceritakan segala keluh-kesahnya. James tidak akan mau bercerita kepada siapapun masalah yang sedang dihadapinya, pengecualian untuk Ginny dan Fred Weasley junior. Dan Al sudah lelah melihat James bertingkah aneh sepanjang liburan natal ini.

"Ada apa, Al?" Ginny memasuki kamar anak laki-lakinya dan melirik James dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala.

"Ada apa dengan kakak laki-lakimu?" bisik Ginny pelan kepada Al yang hanya menaikkan bahunya.

"Mana kutahu, Mum. Dia sudah seperti itu sejak libur natal kemarin. Aku memanggilmu karena aku sudah risih melihat dia selalu memandang keluar jendela dengan sendu seperti itu. Auranya melankolis sekali," jelas Al lengkap.

"Ya sudah," Ginny memberi Al kode untuk menyingkir dari ruangan ini, "Mum akan berusaha mengembalikan kakakmu seperti semula."

"James," Ginny menghampiri James yang terduduk lesu dan menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa, Nak? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah?"

"Oh, Mum," James mengusap wajahnya sebelum berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa, Mum. Jangan khawatirkan aku."

"Bagaimana Mum bisa tak khawatir kalau kamu terus mengurung diri di kamar seperti ini?" nada bicara Ginny naik satu oktaf.

"Mum tahu kalau James sedang ada masalah. James juga pasti tahu kalau James bisa cerita apa saja kepada Mum. Anggap saja Mum ini Fred. Ceritakan apa yang ingin kamu ceritakan, Nak. Jangan berbohong pada Mum. Mum tidak ingin melakukan _Legilimency_ padamu," ekspresi keras Ginny akhirnya melembut.

Buku-buku jari James terasa sakit saat pemuda tampan itu mengepalkan tangan terlalu kencang. Ia masih diam. Bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Melanggar peraturan? Mendapat nilai jelek? Tugas bertumpuk? Putus dengan Kim, atau apa?" James tetap diam membisu.

"Yang pertama."

Bisikan lirih James menyentakkan Ginny. Ginny mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku telah melanggar peraturan. Lagi." Iris cokelat James yang biasanya hangat kini berubah pekat.

"Apa, Nak? Peraturan apa yang telah kau langgar? Membuat organisasi terlarang? Merokok? Berkelahi? Berhubungan seks dengan banyak perempuan?" James menggeleng dan tersenyum pahit. Dia sudah khilaf. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal kekanakan seperti itu lagi.

"Ada seorang gadis, Mum," pandangan James terlihat menerawang sebelum ia akhirnya tersenyum, "dia gadis yang sangat mirip denganmu. Baik, sangat perhatian dan keibuan, serta penyayang. Dia juga cantik, manis, pintar, bijaksana, disiplin, bertanggung jawab, dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Tipikal gadis yang sempurna sekali ya?"

"Sangat sulit bagiku untuk menolak pesonanya. Ya, siapa yang bisa menolak kalau setiap hari dalam hidup kau lewatkan bersamanya?" suara James semakin melirih.

"Mencintainya tak semudah mencintai Catherine Chang, Ashley Finnigan, dan Dianne Thomas."

"Dia adalah seorang yang tak bisa kucintai. Seseorang yang terlarang, terlalu sulit untuk kuraih. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pendamping yang sepadan untuknya. Kami terlalu berbeda."

"Dia adalah seorang darah murni, sedangkan aku berdarah campuran. Dia berasal dari klan Nott, sedangkan aku bermarga Potter. Dia berada di Slytherin, sedangkan aku berada di Gryffindor."

"Walaupun aku mencintainya dan dia mencintaiku, kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersama. Takdir tidak akan mengizinkan kami untuk bersatu."

"Mum pernah berkata kalau Grandpa tidak mengizinkanku menikahi gadis bangsawan berdarah murni. Keluarga akan menentang keras, dan teman-temanku berpikiran hal yang sama. Hal yang sama terjadi juga dengannya."

Ginny memandang punggung James yang biasanya tegap kini mulai merapuh dan bergetar. James mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya frustasi. Matanya nyalang.

"Mum pernah berkata aku harus menjadi Ketua Murid yang baik dan taat pada peraturan. Tapi untuk sekali ini ... saja, bisakah aku melanggarnya?" suara James tersendat-sendat.

"Jika memang tidak, maka...,"

"...jatuh cinta padanya adalah pelanggaran aturan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan."

* * *

 _Letting go means to come to the realization that some people are a part of your history, not a part of your destiny_

 _-Steve Maraboli_

* * *

"Ada apa dengannya, Mum?" Al bertanya penasaran saat melihat Ginny menutup pintu kamarnya dan James dengan wajah pucat dan penuh air mata. Mata cokelatnya terlihat penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Kakakmu sedang jatuh cinta, Al," Ginny mencoba tersenyum. "Tapi bukan jatuh cinta yang _normal_ seperti orang kebanyakan."

"Kenapa, Mum?"

"Karena merupakan suatu kesalahan dan pelanggaran aturan terbesar jika ia mencintai gadis itu," Ginny mendesah berat. Sebelah alis Al terangkat heran.

"Siapa, Mum?" Al tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya. Ginny menyeringai kecut.

"Victoria Nott."

Dan Al bisa merasakan penderitaan dan kesedihan James saat itu juga.

* * *

 **uh, nggak biasa buat james dengan karakter alim seperti ini. maafkan atas ke-OOC-an yang diluar batas. fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah headcanon tentang fred weasley senior di tumblr. selebihnya itu berasal dari imajinasi saya sendiri. terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca, maaf jika tak sesuai ekspektasi (terutama feel angst-nya).**

 **[dreamcast untuk james sirius potter adalah dylan o'brien dan dreamcast untuk victoria nott adalah britt robertson]**


End file.
